


Spy's girl

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: The accent. It's the accent who makes Carrie weak in the knees.





	Spy's girl

 

It’s not exactly common for a New-York cop to arrest an MI-6 agent. In fact, it’s more bad luck on the young lady’s part than particular talent on Carrie’s own, and she’s honest enough to know it and admit it to herself.

Of course at the time, she doesn’t know the young woman is an MI-6 agent, she thinks her a jewel thief with interesting connections to terrorist’s organisations.

Later, after too many dead bodies and the craziest week Carrie would have to remember, she let the agent take her to bed.

It’s the British accent, pretty irresistible if you ask her. Between the sheets, the other is more human, more vulnerable.

She even murmurs a name in Carrie’s ear.

Later, Carrie wakes up to an empty cold bed. She doesn’t even know if the name was real but she still whispers it in the dark with a smile.

 _Moneypenny_ …


End file.
